project_ntfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigma
As one of the youngest Modules and a twin to Gamma, Sigma is known as the Rhythm Module. Background Sigma’s shell was designed and built alongside Gamma’s, but activated second, after hers. Gamma awakened him with wide, curious eyes and the two have hardly been separated since. Often referred to as ‘the twins’ by some, Gamma and Sigma are two halves of the same coin. Alone, they are as powerful as any other Module, but together, they are the strongest, save for Alpha himself. They are also some of the youngest Modules. Averter of Evil In their earliest cycles, Sigma took a liking to learning about medicine and enjoyed helping Gamma heal sick animals they found. Sigma would also seek out mortals who were ill to aid them, and obtained the epithet Sigma Apotropaios, meaning "Sigma, Averter of Evil". Probationary Period With a tendency to act first and ask questions later, things were somewhat difficult for Sigma in his development phase. His enthusiasm and ambitions did wonders for his progress, but also got in the way at times. Alongside his sister, he trained during his probationary period under Phi in Chloris and found a love for music and medicine. His favorite pastime became hunting with Gamma and his weapon of choice began as the bow and arrow, although his self-doubt and competitive nature led him to take up the sword early on in his development due to Gamma’s progression rapidly surpassing his by a landslide. During his probation, Sigma developed possession of a most dangerous power; the ability to transmute atoms at will. A wall of rock could suddenly become a pool of water; a small pile of dirt could ignite in his hand and, given it had fuel to live, could be used as a formidable, if not messy, weapon. As long as the element he needed was within a certain range, he could swap the two atoms needed. This backfired when he accidentally ignited half the Chloris forest they trained in, causing Gamma to lose control of her own power in the panic. The Devastation of Chloris Most unfortunately, it led to the biome’s demise. Gamma’s radiation was released into the world, empowered by the raging inferno around her and breathed in by the majority of creatures inhabiting the biome. All life, mortal and nature, took great losses that day, including Sigma and Gamma. Gamma’s body had been damaged, but not nearly as severely Sigma’s had. He had required a completely new body and Gamma refused to leave Alpha’s side until he finished building Sigma a new one. The majority of the Chloris biome had become a massive desert, and the twins have carried around the guilt of what they’d done ever since their probationary period, even going so far as to rarely use their powers anymore. It also altered the way mortals see Modules, new and old. Although praising Modules as their protectors, the seed of doubt had been nourished once more in the mortals’ minds, causing unease for many. The twins swore off using their natural abilities altogether, sticking solely to mortal weapons. Sigma became an expert swordsman, coming to dual-wield his favorite blades, the Falcata, and is now unmatched in close-combat skill, even against Gamma. Once the two became recognized as official Modules and felt confident enough to lead their own biome, they took over Eros to pull it out of rough times, as its last Executer had abused it terribly. Eros, the Biome of Life Together, Sigma and Gamma pulled the Eros biome out of a spiraling depression and made it one of the wealthiest and productive biomes in the world. The avians took an immediate liking to the twins, despite their reputation, and quickly fell to worship them, with Sigma as their symbol of harmony, passion and medicine. Eventually, Sigma and Alpha worked together to remaster the local coliseum ruins into a place he and Gamma could safely practice their abilities, without bringing harm to everyone around them. This allowed them to begin fine tuning the abilities they came to use quite often. Refusing to let his biggest mistake keep him from bettering himself, Sigma favored fire that burns as brightly as his passions, practicing endlessly so his mistake in Chloris would never happen again. His close-range fighting style compliments Gamma’s long-range perfectly. Features & Traits Sigma is most often symbolized by fire, music, and the sword. His armor is themed similar to gear meant to protect one from smoke and fire or radiation. Having been alive for a while now, Sigma has obtained multiple wounds along his shell that have been stitched or replaced. Across his lower back is a scar from an antlered virus. A small horizontal scar rests at the left curve of his chin. Left chest, near engine, is from a stinger virus. Personality Often thought to have an extremely happy-go-lucky personality, Sigma is the symbol of peace and happiness. His musical talents can sway any mortal’s emotions, either calming them or firing them up. He inspires many with his determined and jubilant demeanor, and his passions can be felt through everything he does. He’s a strong and determined fighter, able to take a hit and keep hitting back harder. He’s a terrible loser and highly competitive, though generally in a friendly manner. He sees failure as a fault of his own and not someone else’s, striving to constantly make himself better. He still struggles with the bow and arrow, due to the pedestal he keeps Gamma on in his mind. His fervent self-doubt hinders much of his ability to become equal with her, despite his competitive nature. He is, however, nearly unmatched in speed. Like his sister, he’s level-headed and reasonable, able to think through problems with ease when he actually tries. However, his emotions tend to get the better of him, and he is quick to react first, sometimes without all the details. He tends to hide any anxiety and pain behind humor, because he is the symbol of happiness and must provide for his mortals. Unlike most Modules, Gamma and Sigma maintain open comms with one another almost permanently. They know each other or a much more intimate level, knowing what the other may be feeling or thinking. It is thought to have something to do with the fact that their shells were built and designed together. He is self-sacrificing and follows an unspoken law of morality. His love knows no bounds, and his self-sacrificing nature is most likely due to being wracked with guilt over inadvertently destroying Chloris. Ideals Nothing drives Sigma like the dedication and love he holds for the mortals, except maybe for the adoration and respect he shows Gamma. For her, he’d do nearly anything, and so it goes for the mortals as well. He believes strongly with Alpha that the mortals would perish without the Modules, and strives to protect them at all costs. Bonds Gamma is not just Sigma’s twin, but his better half. He’d willingly follow her to the ends of the world and beyond if it meant staying by her side. Alpha, much like the father figure he is, has always been an idol of Sigma’s. That’s not to say there isn’t some tension, due to Sigma’s self-doubt and easily hurt nature, but overall, Sigma deeply looks up to Alpha for direction and inspiration. Upsilon quickly became another part of Sigma’s inner circle, and the boys grew close in their mischievious ventures. Sigma often claims to be Upsilon’s ‘#1 Fan’. Flaws Sigma’s dedication to others may blind him at times, as he tends to be quick to trust someone if they seem genuine enough. No matter how many times he’s been lied to, he continues to blindly believe there is good in others.